


Good morning, John!

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John didn't have tea yet, M/M, Shy Sherlock, paternal John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: John had a very long week at the clinic and wants nothing more than a lazy morning and a strong cuppa. Somehow the new day starts rather... surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... this is the first work I've ever published... I've tried to find all mistakes, but as I'm not a native speaker, some might have slipped through. If you want something corrected, just let me know :-) I hope you'll like it. The characters, as always, belong to ACD and the BBC.

Yawning, John stepped into the empty kitchen. He had one hell of a week, as the cold season had just begun, and he had to fill in for another colleague several times. He started the kettle and contemplated to sleep for a few more hours, before finally getting up. With slow movements he went on the search for the tea bags. Too tired to notice anything around him. 

„Good morning, John!“ 

„Hi, Greg!“ The words came automatically. It took several moments until he had processed, what he just heard and said. Surprised he turned in the direction of the unexpected voice, but all he saw was the closed bathroom door. Sherlock's door slightly ajar. Startled, he frowned. „Okay...“ Had he just imagined Gregory Lestrade coming out of his flatmate's room at 7 am ? Warily he looked around the kitchen. Maybe it was one of the detective's experiments and there were cameras hidden somewhere? Or, John reasoned, maybe he wasn't as awake as he thought. Shaking his head, he turned back to the kettle, to pour water into his cup. 

„As always, John, you see but don't observe. Have you really learned nothing? After all these years?“ John thanked his good reflexes as he didn't pour the water over his hand but in the cup, when, all of a sudden, Sherlock appeared behind him. He put the kettle down, before turning to the detective. Sherlock stood in the doorframe, barefoot and only clad in his shorts. 

John opened his mouth just to shut it again. He tried and failed again, not sure what to actually say. How the hell could he not know about things changing between Sherlock and Greg? Was he really that blind? He took a sip of his still too hot tea to buy himself more time. Considering what he actually wanted to say to that surprise, he really looked at Sherlock for the first time. What he saw made him blush furiously. Sherlock's upper body whas littered with with love bites. John coughed as he swallowed his tea the wrong way. „Something's wrong, John?“ The caught doctor looked up to the cocky smile of his flatmate. He felt his ears burning. „Sherlock...“ he tried to sound reprimanding, but Sherlock's laughter proved that he failed spectacularly. 

Sherlock's next words were interrupted by the starting of the shower. His eyes darted longingly to the bath, before he could stop himself. John saw that the humour gave way to another emotion. Suddenly Sherlock looked much younger and almost shy. A blush highlighted his ridiculous sharp cheekbones. John wanted to always remember this moment. He had never seen the other that happy and... human... before. He didn't know, what and when things changed between his two best friends, and he realized it wasn't important, as long as Sherlock looked like this. John felt a big and goofy smile blooming on his face. „John...“ Sherlock coughed awkwardly. „I...“ 

„It's ok, Sherlock. Really!“ John put his cup down on the nearest surface, still grinning. „I'm happy for you... for the both of you!“ Sherlock looked like he didn't know what to do. „Will you tell me, how long...“ The door to the bathroom opened slightly. „Sherlock, will you come or not?“ Greg looked expectantly at the two men who were still standing in the kitchen. His gaze wandered from Sherlock to John and back. As none of them moved, he seemed to realize he'd interrupted them. Mumbling something, he closed the door again. Sherlock watched as Gred disappeared once more behind in the other room, before he looked back at John. John was sure, the other man didn't even notice how he nervously picked at his shorts. 

For a change it was Sherlock who was embarassed and John relished the moment, not able to suppress the laughter any longer, that had built up in him. Sherlock looked offended at first, but couldn't resist joining in. It finally broke the tense athmosphere. As they both had calmed down, Sherlock stepped into John's personal space and hugged him awkwardly. „Thank you, John“, the other man whispered into his neck. John suddenly had to fight back tears. Sherlock seemed so much younger and vulnerable this way. It nearly broke his heart. He pulled Sherlock closer into his arms and pressed him to his chest. „It's fine, Sherlock. It's all fine!“ Silently they stood together in the tight embrace, before John locked up to see his friend's face. „You ok?“ Sherlock nodded. 

John opended his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted. „Sherlock?“ Hearing Greg's call for the other man, John slipped from the hug and grinned. „I think, you're expected somewhere else.“ Sherlock's answering grin lit up his whole face. He turned to the bathroom. „So it seems...“ John couldn't resist. Before Sherlock could take more than two steps, John raised his hand and slapped the younger man on his ass. „Go and get him, tiger!“ The following squeak, that Sherlock would later deny had ever left his mouth, had John laughing again. Sherlock walked faster to get out of the other man's reach. Sherlock had just opened the bathroom door, when John called „If you hurry up, we can have breakfast together.“ The detective nodded. „The two of you have to tell me everything!“ Blushing, Sherlock entered the bath and closed the door behind him. Content, with having the last word, John hummed. He began to prepare tea for Sherlock and Greg and waited for them to get ready. At least he wasn't tired anymore!


End file.
